marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Earth-14412)
Butcher of Truths, God Butcher, God of Evil, God of Lies, King Loki (self-proclaimed), Laufey-Son, Loki the All-Butcher, Loki the End, Loki the Necrogod, Old Loki, Old Trickster | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Earth-616's Asgardians | Relatives = Gaea (maternal foster grandmother); Odin (foster father, deceased); Frigga (foster mother, deceased); Cul (paternal foster uncle); Thor (paternal foster brother); Loki (previous incarnation); Woden (foster nephew); Frigg, Ellisiv, Atli (foster grand-nieces); All-Black (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-14412 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Earth-616's Asgardia, Earth-14412's Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity; God of Mischief | Education = | Origin = Frost Giant | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = Al Ewing; Lee Garbett | First = Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 1 | Last = King Thor Vol 1 4 | Quotation = You think I'm the Loki that was? Dolt! Simpleton! I am what will be! I am the destiny you run from -- but will never escape! Because nobody else wants you to! I am King Loki! I am your future! I am you! | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Similarly to his Earth-616 counterpart, Loki started working for the All-Mother of Asgardia, in order for them to erase one of his past crimes from the records for each job he got done. Just as his counterpart, this Loki rescued Sigurd from Mephisto, though at a later point than his Earth-616 counterpart. Some months later, Loki became involved in a war between Asgardia and Heven, fighting the Angels on Earth's Moon alongside Odin, and the Earth heroes who had been present there already. According to Loki's testimony, he was responsible for solving that particular dilemma. When Thor was inverted, Loki travelled to Las Vegas to reclaim him, using his command of magic to keep his brother out of trouble. As a result of this deed, Loki was later sent to investigate the mystery of the new Thor. During this investigation, Loki and the new Thor came to blows. Centuries later, after facing and defeating the Ultron Singularity, Loki's debt was paid, and he no longer had to work for the All-Mother. However, even though he had changed to a better man, he was still remembered as the God of Lies. Within ten years, this fact, and Loki's simmering anger caused him to go back to his old ways and become evil once again, starting with attacking Thor as they talked. More years into the future, and as the result of one of his most evil plans, Loki annihilated the Earth and caused the eradication of humankind. Thor confronted his brother, who used an army of undead heroes to attack Thor but failed. Realizing that the suffering he caused to Thor wasn't enough, Loki decided he wanted to win. He travelled back in time and used his magic form to corrupt a younger version of Thor. King Loki's form was captured by his younger self after using the sword Gram to free Thor from the corruption, as commanded by the All-Mother. The jar possessing the corrupting force, unbeknown to him that it was his future self, was delivered by Loki to the All-Mother. Once he revealed himself to the All-Mother, he told them about the future he came from, one in which Asgard reigned over the rest of the realms with Thor on the throne, as a consequence of Loki being evil. King Loki started working with the All-Mother to ensure this future came to pass, which included ensuring the young Loki followed his path as a villain. He allied himself with the All-Mother in their plan to bring back to Asgardia every Asgardian who was walking on Earth. When his past self infiltrated Asgardia in order to free Sigurd and discover the All-Mother's secrets, he found himself confronted by the future Loki. King Loki revealed his nature as the future self of the God of Mischief, and his purpose to make his own path and Asgard's happen. Infuriated, Loki quit working for the All-Mother as they desired to embrace the chains of destiny. When he arrived at his apartment, King Loki appeared in the mirror of his bathroom, claiming that bad times were to come. King Loki spied on his younger counterpart, and even attempted to change the course of history through manipulations, like allowing Angela return to Heven earlier than she did in his timeline, in an attempt to make her kill Thor, or make Thor kill her. However, his plan failed once the younger Loki freed Odin from his self-exile in Asgard. King Loki briefly returned to his future when Doctor Doom visited it, in an attempt to see what was in store for his nation Latveria. Upon finding King Loki in a devastated land where Latveria would've been, Doom was convinced he had to destroy the Loki from the present, an action King Loki expected would help his younger self deviate back to villainy. When it was revealed the truth that Loki had killed the soul of a better version of him and was inhabiting his body, King Loki escaped from his dungeon in Asgardia and visited his younger self's house, where King Loki strapped the younger Loki to a chair in order to reveal to him his own story. After bringing to light his motives, King Loki sent his younger self's mind to the very same chamber where the Kid Loki had first encountered him, in order to make him embrace his nature as a villain or perish. Loki chose a third path, and embraced a new nature, as the God of Stories. In the physical world, Loki's body set aflame and disappeared, to King Loki's surprise. With the final incursion on the horizon, King Loki joined forces with Hela and Tyr to unleash Jormungand and destroy the Earth in an attempt to save the universe, which included destroying Asgardia. Even though Jormungand was killed when Freiya sacrificed herself to stop it, more enemies of Asgard took the opportunity to strike. However, King Loki fled the battle as soon as his past self arrived to stop him. When the universe ended, Loki encountered King Loki defeated and sobbing in the blank void that was left when everything died. Loki confronted his future self, and made King Loki realize that in the end, he helped Loki change and grow away from being the God of Lies, a path King Loki was not able to change for himself. Both Lokis reconciled, and the younger one contained King Loki's essence in his sceptre. Following the restoration of the Multiverse, Loki was somehow returned to his timeline and was imprisoned in a pit of Muspelheim vipers by Thor. Eating the molten serpents to escape, Loki set his sights on All-Black the Necrosword, which had bonded to Ego after he killed its former owner Galactus. In the form of a worm, Loki challenged the Living Planet for the weapon's ownership and ultimately won by whispering words of madness into Ego's ear for nearly a century. Bonding to the primordial symbiote and dubbing himself Loki the All-Butcher, he killed Ego to test his new power before setting off to kill Thor and destroy everything. Sending Necro-ravens to kill the Goddesses of Thunder, Loki engaged Thor in a battle that razed Asgard and extinguished the Sun. Disemboweling and incapacitating Thor, Loki's triumphant boasting was cut short when he was impaled from behind by the resurrected Gorr the God Butcher. Crucified, Loki was goaded into aiding Thor in his battle against Loki - Gorr gouging out his eyes and cutting off one of his arms for his trouble. Loki was nearly drowned by Gorr inside All-Black, but was saved by Toothgnasher. When Gorr fused with the All-Black symbiote and assimilated the universe itself, Loki distracted him by telling him the story of every heroic deed that Thor had ever done. After Gorr's defeat, Loki sacrificed himself to rekindle the Sun. | Powers = Loki has similar powers and attributes to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. But thanks to centuries of practice, his powers have been restored to their prime, making him extremely dangerous, having massacred the entire population of Earth on his own. Sorcery:'''Thanks to centuries of practice and dabbling in the "darkest foulest arts", Loki's sorcery has been restored to his full potential and grant him a variety of abilities. They include: * '''Mystical Blasts: He is capable of generating mystic bolts capable of vaporising his targets, even Asgardians such as Sif and Hogun, with ease. He can channel his energy through Gungnir as well. * Illusion Casting * Conjuring: Loki can summon various objects and even animals to his aid, such as a rocket launcher and a swarm of cockroaches. * Levitation * Teleportation * Time Travel: Loki is freely capable of travelling through various points in time, which he used to travel to Earth-616. * Transmogrification: Loki can transform objects into whatever he pleases, such as when he altered Gungnir's appearance to his liking. * Necromancy: By mastering the dark arts, Loki is capable of reanimating the dead. He used this to summon Earth's undead heroes in his battle with Thor. * Shape-shifting: As a shape-shifter, Loki is capable of altering his appearance to an even greater extent than his Earth-616 counterpart. He is shown to transform into a magpie, a worm, and a form that resembles his original self. Allspeak: Like other Asgardians, Loki is capable of being understood by all races. | Abilities = Master Manipulator: Loki is capable of manipulating others into serving his purpose, whether willingly or unwillingly. This is best seen in his orchestration of the creation of Gram. Skilled Combatant: Loki is shown to be capable of using a spear or sword in combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Loki could use the living abyss comprising All-Black to create a variety of constructs, such as wings, weapons, armor, tendrils, and a cloak; though All-Black's preferred form is a sword. * Superhuman Strength: After obtaining the All-Black symbiote, Loki's power was amplified to the extent that he was capable of easily killing Ego the Living Planet. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Longevity * Regeneration * Dependency }} | Notes = | Trivia = * King Loki's showdown with King Thor was witnessed by Ulysses in a prescient vision and by the Goddesses of Thunder as they journeyed through time. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Loki Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed